


Those Two Words

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two words that Ethan always knew he was going to hear. He tried to ignore the lingering worry, but it didn't always work.</p><p>And now, he was hearing those two words.</p><p>Ok, this was supposed to be a short little Dethan thing, but it grew as I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be just like an inner dialogue in Ethan's head, but it changes like midway through, which is why I decided to break it into a full on fic.

“It’s Danny.” Scott said, trying to keep his voice even and calm.

Hearing those two words made Ethan’s heart race and his stomach lurch.

If Ethan didn’t know better, he was pretty sure time began to slow down. The two words echoing in his ears, drowning out the noise coming from the lacrosse practice that was going on less than twenty feet away.

In all honesty, Ethan was actually surprised it took this long for something like this to happen. He tried to shield his human boyfriend from the flak of the supernatural world. He tried harder than he had for anything else in a long time. Ethan knew he’d blame himself if anything were to happen to his boyfriend, and no matter what anyone else said, it would be his fault.

Things would be so much simpler if he would have listened to Aiden. He could still hear his brother’s words ring in his ears sometimes.

“Either bite him or let him go. It’s not going to end well and you know it.”

Ethan could never bring himself to do either of those things. He was pretty sure he was just being selfish. He wasn’t willing to risk biting Danny, on the chance he wouldn’t survive. And he was not going to break up with him.

Danny was the first thing in Ethan’s life in a long time that made him feel like he had a chance to be a better person. Maybe redeem himself for some of the things he had done in the past.

“He’s in the hospital, but he’s gonna be ok.” Scott added.

If Ethan felt like he had been punched in the gut a few moments earlier, he felt the same thing but twice as intense.

Feeling a little light headed, Ethan quickly sat down on the bleachers, dropping his backpack next to him, barely hearing the clang of it hitting the metal.

He tried to remind himself that Danny was going to be fine. That was the important part. But this was his fault. If he had only gone through with his promise of walking Danny home from school that day, or accepted the invitation to hang out with Scott and Isaac, which Danny politely declined, not wanting to make it a double date. Or even if he had just given Danny a ride home on his motorcycle, this never would have happened. Hell, it might even be him that was injured or dying somewhere instead of Danny, a guy who in Ethan’s opinion never deserved any of the bad things that happened to him.

“He asked for you.” Scott said.

Tears started to well up in Ethan’s eyes. He didn’t know what he did to deserve a boyfriend like Danny. He always figured that one day Danny would wise up and find someone better. Or Danny would find out the truth about what exactly his boyfriend was and the things he’d done before he and his brother came to Beacon Hills.

“I…why?” Ethan asked, intense feelings of guilt clouding his judgment. No matter how many times he’d heard that he and his brother had changed, he still didn’t believe it. He still didn’t understand why Scott McCall and his pack, for the lack of a better word, had actually welcomed the alpha twins, why they allowed them to become romantically involved with two of their own.

“Ethan, we are not having this conversation again.” Scott answered. “Now let’s go see Danny.”

“Ok.” Ethan replied.

Gathering up his courage, Ethan stood up from the bench, grabbed his bag and prepared to confront one of his biggest fears. Seeing his boyfriend in the hospital. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's short, I'm sorry, but I have a lot going on in my life right now.

“He’s gonna be ok.” Scot said yet again as he put the car into reverse.

Ethan just continued to stare at his feet, trying to not feel guilty. Deep down, he knew he really didn’t have anything to feel guilty about, but even with Scott McCall insisting he was guiltless, he couldn’t shake the feeling.

“But I could have-“  Ethan tried to say before Scott interrupted him.

“Ethan, stop. You can’t blame yourself for everything. Danny can make his own choices. You can’t be everywhere and you can’t protect him at all times. Believe me, I’ve tried to protect everyone. You can’t do it alone.” Scott explained.

“Then how am I supposed to protect him?” Ethan asked, clearly feeling helpless.

“You’ve got us. You’re one of us now. You’re pack.” Scott answered.

Three months earlier, Ethan never would have believed he would be a part of a different pack, one that his former leader, Deucalion, had set out to destroy. The alpha had fled Beacon Hills after an encounter with the Darach that had not only healed his eyes, but shocked him to the very core fiber of his being. Nobody had heard from him since Scott and Derek had given him the ultimatum in the abandoned distillery.

That left Ethan and Aiden, the only two surviving members of the alpha pack in a state of uncertainty. Both had reasons to flee Beacon Hills, but both had found reasons to stay.

While the transition from the life of a roaming alpha pack into that of a teenage boy didn’t go very easily for the twins, the members of the McCall pack had started to make it easier on them, particularly once they all saw how the twins had been manipulated by the other alphas and that deep down, they weren’t actually bad people.

“I need to tell him the truth.” Ethan finally spoke, looking up from the floor, realizing how close they were to the hospital, meaning he had spent quite a bit of the ride in silence.

“It’s not my call, but I think it might be time.” Scott replied.

Ethan let out a long exhale. “You’ll help me keep him safe?”

“We all will.” Scott replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started out as a one shot, then became a two shot and now is basically going to be a full on fic. Which I totally do NOT have time to write.
> 
> YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter!
> 
> First of a couple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a flashback as to when the twins joined the pack.
> 
> Gonna be a few more of these before we get to the Ethan/Danny hospital scene.

The alpha twins quickly found themselves surrounded by the various human and nonhuman members of the Beacon Hills pack. They had the intent of offering their help in solving the latest pair of murders in Beacon Hills. They had tracked the pack down to their newest meeting place, an abandoned factory near the one Derek Hale had been living in.

“We want to help.” Aiden said, crossing his arms over his chest. He still wasn’t happy with the consensus he and his brother had come to, but it was in their best interest.

Isaac scoffed. “Let’s pretend for a second that we all forgot about the times you’ve tried to kill me, Scott, the people you’re now dating, and not to mention Boyd-“

“Isaac!” Scott exclaimed, placing his hand on the taller werewolf’s shoulder. “Let them talk.”

The physical touch and the command from his alpha and boyfriend quickly silenced Isaac.

“Look, we like it here. We found reasons to stay, and we’re tired of doing…things…to other people just because someone orders us to.” Ethan tried to emphasize with the Beacon Hills pack.

“So you’re not behind the latest grisly murders?” Stiles asked, jumping down off his perch on the semi collapsed cement wall.

“No, we’re not. And we know you know what’s behind it.” Aiden quickly answered, staring down the shorter human.

“Look, we’re offering our help. We want you to trust us.” Ethan said, taking a few steps towards Scott.

Stiles grabbed Scott by the arm and turned him around, clearly forgetting that the twins were werewolves and possessed supernatural hearing.

“Dude, I’m not saying we couldn’t use their help. And Danny trusts Ethan. But do we really want to go there?” Stiles asked.

“They can hear you.” Isaac said, smirking, from the spot that Stiles had occupied moments earlier.

The twins smirked back at the beta.

Alison approached from the shadows, stealthily pocketing a pair of throwing daggers. “We’re still not sure what we’re up against. We could use the numbers, especially if those numbers are powerful and trained fighters.”

“Well, I guess you’re in.” Scott said, looking at the twins sternly. “So how do we stop a Harpy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my life is crazy busy, and I'm sorry for the infrequent updates, but it's the best I can do at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual Dethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, actual Dethan interaction!

“I heard you hung out with my friends this weekend.” Danny said as he leaned up against the locker next to Ethan’s.

Ethan grinned. Hanging out wouldn’t be the words he would have chosen. Basically pleading for their help, then researching how to track down and kill a harpy, and then finally doing it is what Ethan would have liked to use, but since his boyfriend was still in the dark about the supernatural, he’d settle with hanging out.

“I guess you could call it that.” Ethan replied.

“So I go out of town for one weekend to visit a college and you get that lonely?” Danny teased his boyfriend.

“I can only hang out with my brother so often.” Ethan answered, closing his locker moments before the bell wrang.

Danny quickly grabbed Ethan’s hand, since they both had biology together next. “Well, I’m home for a while now.”

“Yeah, and you have lacrosse tryouts soon.” Ethan groaned.

“Not til next week. And not before the date I’ve got planned for Friday.” Danny said, squeezing Ethan’s hand a little tighter.

Ethan couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He still wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve a boyfriend like Danny.

“And you promised me you’d try out too.” Danny added.

Ethan groaned. “Come on, you had me under your control. You should know that getting me into your hot tub and doing the things you were doing to my neck were not fair.”

“Did I mention how nice that hot tub is after a long game?” Danny asked suggestively.

“Sold.” Ethan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Ethan and Aiden.

“How long is this going to keep going on?” Aiden asked, sitting down next to his twin brother in the library.

Ethan was pretty sure he knew what his brother was asking him about, but didn’t want to go there.

“You need to either tell him or bite him.” Aiden added.

“No.” Ethan almost instantly replied.

Ethan exhaled slowly, already rethinking the choices his brother had given him. It’s not like he hadn’t considered both options before. It was the exact opposite, he had thought about it quite a lot, the most recent time being the night before, while Danny was fast asleep in his arms

“I can’t…I won’t risk it.” Ethan said.

Ethan had considered both options. He knew he had to tell Danny the truth about what he really was sooner or later, but he was currently unwilling to throw a wrench into the machine that was the relationship he currently had with Danny Mahealani.

He was even more unwilling to give the thought about turning his boyfriend, knowing the risks that accompanied it.

“Look, I know you care about him, but this isn’t going to end well, for you or him, unless you do something about it.” Aiden said, trying to emphasize with his brother. “Either tell him what we are, turn him, or break up with him.”

“It’s not that simple.” Ethan replied.

Aiden sighed. “Yeah, it is. He’s going to get hurt, again, and one day you’re not going to be able to explain why or protect him, and he’s going to either hate you for lying or not survive long enough to hate you.”

Deep down, Ethan knew his brother was right, but he didn’t want to deal with that right now.

“I’ll tell him…but not right now, but I will. I promise.” Ethan finally said after letting the silence between the two settle.

“Ok, I hope I know what you’re doing.” Aiden replied.

Ethan silently agreed with his brother. He hoped he knew what he was doing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan stood in the doorway, still unwilling to go inside the hospital room. He watched silently as the various machines made their whirring and beeping noises, all working together, making sure the boy lying in the hospital bed would be ok.

“You can go in.” Scott McCall said quietly behind Ethan. “I just talked to my mom, she said they sedated him for the night, they just put a pin in his ankle and set the cast on it.”

Ethan cleared his throat before he turned to face the true alpha. “What’s the official story? How much does Danny know?”

Scott sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway. “It’s a car accident, which is sort of the truth. We think whatever it was that attacked him rammed his car off the road. We don’t know what it was, but Stiles says Danny said something about a really big cat, like a panther or something.”

“So we don’t even know what did this to him?” Ethan asked, the volume of his voice rising, clearly out of anger.

“Not yet, but we will. I promise.” Scott answered.

“Promise me Scott, promise me we won’t let him get hurt again.” Danny said, almost pleading with Scott.

“We’ll try. Now get some sleep. Danny won’t wake up until tomorrow morning.” Scott replied.

 

`````

Ethan was suddenly aware of how stiff and sore his neck was when he felt someone squeezing his hand. The hand that he had used to hold Danny’s the night before.

“Hey.” Danny said, his voice sounding hoarse.

Ethan quickly sat up, suddenly aware that he had fallen asleep in the chair he had dragged to the side of Danny’s bed. He had leaned up against the metal railing, which explained his sore neck.

“Morning.” Ethan replied quietly.

“Can you believe it? I wrecked my car and I don’t even remember how.” Danny said, trying to make a joke.

“Danny...you didn’t wreck your car.” Ethan quickly interjected.

Danny looked quite confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I…I have something I need to tell you, and it’s kind of…well, kind of out there.” Ethan answered.

“Ethan…what’s wrong?” Danny asked, clearly concerned.

Ethan let out a long breath. “I have to tell you something, but I need you to promise you won’t say anything until I’m done, ok?”

“Eth, you’re scaring me.” Danny said, sitting up in the bed.

“Danny, please, I need to do this.” Ethan replied.

“Ok, I promise.” Danny said reluctantly.

“Just remember, I love you and all I wanted was to protect you.” Ethan said, shifting in his chair, leaning forward to get closer to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP! HERE WE GO!!!!
> 
> COMMENTS? FEEDBACK? ANYTHING?!?!?


End file.
